callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandman (character)
Master Sergeant "Sandman" was the callsign of an operator in the Delta Force and the team leader of Delta Force unit Team Metal. Biography Operation Kingfish On October 8th, 2013, just 2 days before his 44th birthday, Sandman served alongside Captain John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Derek "Frost" Westbrook in a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force mission in the Ukraine, codenamed "Operation Kingfish". Sandman and Derek "Frost" Westbrook were positioned on a hilltop overlooking a facility belonging to Vladimir Makarov with a Barrett .50 Cal while Task Force 141 members approached and entered the facility. It turned out to be a trap, and the joint team had to extract hastily. Soap was wounded in a nearby explosion during the escape, causing the rest of the team to have to carry him to the evac point. Price stayed behind to cover them as they escaped. The whole team escaped, except for Price, who was captured and sent to a Russian Gulag. World War III Sandman served in the United States Army under the Delta Force unit Team Metal, leading a team of experienced soldiers in World War III against the Russian army. Battle of New York On August 17th, 2016, Team Metal was assigned to destroy a Russian Electronics Jammer on the roof of the Stock Exchange. Facing heavy resistance, Sandman and his team managed to disable the Jammer. They were extracted by a Black Hawk helicopter. They were then pursued by a group of Mi-24 Hind gunships in the skies above New York, which Frost destroyed. Team Metal is then grouped with a squad of Navy SEALs to take control of a Russian Submarine (acting as a command vessel). Sandman and Frost infiltrated the sub after an underwater insertion through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and re-programmed the missiles onboard to target the Russian fleet. The attack effectively crippled Russia's sea power and forced them to retreat as Sandman and Frost made their escape via Zodiac. Rescuing the Vice President w/ M203 in "Goalpost"]] On October 6th, 2016, Team Metal was assigned to a hostage situation in Hamburg, Germany involving the Vice President of the United States. They were inserted onto the beach via Black Hawk and fought alongside M1A2 Abrams tanks as they pushed up the beach and into the city. They fought their way to a parking garage, where Carter was killed by a sniper. The team fought through the garage and continued on foot to the convoy after Rhino 2 was disabled. They were narrowly saved from being killed by a enemy T90 tank because of Rhino 1. They located the vice president's convoy, by that point empty, but were able to trace a trail of blood into an office building. After following the trail to a locked room, they breach and recover the Vice President. The mission succeeded and the Vice President was extracted safely. Chasing Volk On October 9th, 2016, Team Metal was assigned to Paris, France to capture Makarov's bomb maker Viktor "Volk" Khristenko based upon intel received from John Price. While in Paris Team Metal was ordered by Overlord to rendezvous with and provide backup to the GIGN forces led by Sabre. After meeting up with the GIGN forces, they fought through the streets to reach the entrance to the catacombs. They cleared the catacombs and eventually located Volk. Volk fled out of the catacombs and, after a chase through the streets of Paris, they captured Volk alive. They then took Volk to the extraction point with air support provided by an AC-130. However, the extraction point became compromised and they had to travel to their secondary extraction point near the Eiffel Tower. Receiving air support from the AC-130, they managed to successfully extract Volk. Battle of Berlin On October 13th, 2016, Team Metal received intelligence from John Price that Makarov was targetting Boris Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena. Team Metal was assigned to Berlin in an attempt to extract Alena. Team Metal was inserted into a war-torn Berlin. They were tasked with providing overwatch for Team Granite, who was going into the hotel to secure Alena. Team Metal was dropped off on a nearby office building, and Sandman fought his way to the rooftop alongside the rest of Team Metal. Sandman tasked Frost with various objectives while providing overwatch, including taking out enemy reinforcements suppressing Granite, and eliminating enemy tanks arriving at the hotel using strafing runs. After Team Granite was wiped out by an explosion, Team Metal was retasked with securing Alena. Sandman and Team Metal rappeled down the office building and advanced on the hotel with the assistance of a German tank column. However, the Russians detonated a building rigged with explosives, sending it crashing down on Team Metal and the tank column. When Frost came to, Sandman guided him through the ruins of the collapsed building. Eventually, they manage to reach the hotel. Team Metal advanced through the hotel, clearing it of hostile resistance. As Sandman and Frost prepared to breach the room Alena is held in, the door exploded, knocking both of them down. Frost used Sandman's pistol to take out the Russian enemies. Sandman and Frost rushed into the room in time to see Alena carried away by a Russian helicopter. Grinch prepared to engage the helicopter, but was stopped by Sandman, who stated that they had failed their objective. Sandman contacted Overlord to inform him of the bad news. Siberian Diamond Mine and Death " note the TF141 uniform.]] On October 14th, 2016, Sandman, Grinch and Truck were assigned to a joint operation with Task Force 141. The combined task force infiltrated a diamond mine in Siberia, where Boris and Alena Vorshevsky were being held. After securing both Alena and the Russian President, Sandman aided Captain Price and Yuri by covering their extraction. A helicopter retrieved the President, Price and the wounded Yuri, but Sandman and the remainder of his team fought to the end. After the mine collapsed, contact with Sandman was lost. Quotes *''"Copy all---we'll get it done."'' *''"Gun it!"'' *''"There's our bird!"'' *''"American Special Forces. Do you speak English?"'' *''"Athena is still with us. Weapons tight and don't throw any shots."'' *''"Grab your guy and get on the damn bird, we'll cover!"'' Gallery Sandmanfullbodyrender.png|A full body render of Sandman. Hunter-killer-teaser.png|Sandman using a blowtorch in "Hunter Killer". Sandman Desert Eagle MW3.png|Sandman fighting off enemy soldiers as Price escapes in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Seal Zodiac MW3.png|Sandman in the front of a Zodiac near the end of "Hunter Killer". Kotaku-leak-large-25.jpg|Concept art of Sandman with and without eye protection. sandman_concept_art-fullbody.jpg|Sandman concept art. Sandman M16A4 MW3.png|Sandman with an M16A4. CCSM.png|Sandman's Combat Card. Sandman MW3 campaign menu.jpg|Sandman, as he appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's campaign menu. metal.PNG|Sandman with Grinch and Truck. Sandman Xbox 360 avatar MW3.png|Sandman's avatar on Xbox 360. DF Sandman model.png|Sandman's character models. Sandman Appearance.jpg|Sandman without his eyewear. Sandman_Hunter_Killer_MW3.png|Sandman in "Hunter Killer". MW3 Sandman Profile.png|Sandman's profile stating his date of birth. Sandman_Dossier_MW3.jpg|Sandman's profile detailing other info. Sandman passing a spare magazine.jpg|Sandman passing a spare magazine to Frost during "Black Tuesday" after their truck was flipped. Sandman helps Frost MW3.png|Sandman helps Frost after the building collapsed in "Scorched Earth". Sandman_Stay_Sharp_MW3.png|Sandman in "Stay Sharp". Sandman_and_Cpt_Price_MW3.png|Sandman with John Price. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Sandman's Death HD The last appearance of Sandman, Truck and Grinch Trivia *Sandman has an unlockable emblem in Multiplayer. *According to the patch on his left arm, Sandman's blood type is O-Positive, the same as Truck and Grinch. *Sandman wears a Task Force uniform along with black sunglasses in the mission Down the Rabbit Hole. *His Xbox avatar has yellow tinted shades, but in the game he has black ones. *In "Bag and Drag," he mentions he has a friend in the GIGN stationed at Satory. *His helmet is featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a customization option for multiplayer characters, which is named "Delta". *The non named playable character in the Spec Ops mission Little Bros has the same exact callsign as Sandman, Metal 0-1. However they aren't the same character. de:Sandman es:Sandman Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Characters